


The Yellow Plaid Girl

by SolemnParadigm



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stan loona stan talent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolemnParadigm/pseuds/SolemnParadigm
Summary: Jiwoo falls for a girl in a yellow plaid uniform.





	The Yellow Plaid Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Orbits! I wrote this a couple months ago with the intent to make it a three part story, however, with college starting and my major writer’s block hitting me, I decided to keep this as a one-shot. I apologize for the people who waited, I wish I could give you a solid reason but I simply could not keep going. Also I forgot the password to my twitter bc idk how to work that thing. Anyways, if didn’t reas this before sorry if you read all that lol, pls enjoy!!!

 

Jiwoo starts humming on her way to the campus library. She’s been showing up there every day for the past three weeks just to see the Yellow Plaid Girl. She’s walking at a slower pace than usual to get a look of every nook and cranny of the seemingly ancient building. The last time she saw the Yellow Plaid Girl was a week ago, when the rain poured endlessly. 

_She had forgotten to pack her umbrella and regretted not listening to her mother’s silly forecast prediction. Once she was about to dial her best friend’s number, she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, she was met with gentle doe eyes and a tight lipped smile. The Yellow Plaid Girl extended her hand and offered a burgundy umbrella. Jiwoo could hear her own heart hammering in her chest, hesitantly she grabbed the object. She looked down for a second, thinking of how to thank the girl, but as soon as she lifted her head, the beautiful stranger was gone._

_With a frown, Jiwoo was about to shout for her name but falters when she realized that she never asked for it. Her mother questioned the umbrella when she arrived but said nothing. Still, had Jiwoo brought an umbrella, the girl she’s been pining over would’ve never even breathed in her presence._

_Jiwoo spent the rest of the week searching for that yellow plaid uniform all over campus. Jungeun teased her for her hopeless crush and the fact that she brought that umbrella everywhere. Haseul, however, helped her search for the girl. Unfortunately, they ended up encountering a black haired girl with a gaze as sharp as a wolf’s. They apologize profusely, but a blonde haired girl with the same uniform assured them there is no problem._

Messing with the hem of her salmon colored cardigan, she doesn't realize she just bumped into somebody.

A soft voice says, “My bad.” When Jiwoo looks up to one-up her own apology, she’s met with the Yellow Plaid Girl.

Jiwoo cannot stop herself from smiling and saying, “It’s you.”

The taller girl raises her right eyebrow in confusion. Jiwoo’s voice trembles as she comes up with an explanation.

“Oh um— you lent me your umbrella like a week ago and I still have it j-just in case I bumped into you again. Which is exactly what we just did I realize. Funny how the universe works, one second I’m about to get completely soaked and the next a kind stranger offers a great umbrella. Which looked new to be honest, oh my god… you gave me your umbrella? Did you even make it home safely? I am so so sorry—”

“It’s okay,” The girl chuckled, “relax. In fact, I totally forgot about that old umbrella, but since my apartment is a couple blocks away, I gave it to you instead. You looked like you needed it more than me.”

Jiwoo tucked her hair behind her ears and stared at the floor for half a second, “Sorry, I ramble when I’m nervous.”

The other girl smiled slyly, “Don’t be nervous.” She extended her right hand, “My name is Ha Sooyoung. And yours?”

“I’m Kim Jiwoo, pleasure to meet you.” Jiwoo shook her clammy hands with Sooyoung. She felt like shouting at the top of her lungs, but she decided to hold off until she got home.

“I feel like I know you from somewhere…” Sooyoung narrowed her eyes and trailed off, “do you happen to know Jung Jinsoul?”

“Yes. She’s roommates with my best friend, Kim Jungeun.”

“Ah… I might’ve met you at her last party.”

“Really?” Jiwoo asked bewildered, “I’ve only ever seen you at this library.”

“Hmm? I could’ve sworn I’ve met you before.” Sooyoung said with a knowing smile, Jiwoo was no going to question it. 

 

~ 

 

From that day on, Jiwoo saw Sooyoung everywhere.

At the water fountain in the middle of the quad, flipping through a textbook like lighting. At the cafeteria laughing with a familiar blonde haired girl, throwing away her food when no one was looking. At the mall, trying to get a plushie from a vending machine, and fist-bumping the air when she won a penguin one. At her Literature Professor’s desk, giving her a ripe red apple and what looked like to be late papers.

But nothing beat the library. Both girls would sit adjacent to each other and do their work silently. No words were needed, just each other’s company is as enough. 

This happened for a couple of days before Sooyoung broke the ice. She looked at the younger girl and asked, “Wanna get out of here?”

At first Jiwoo was perplexed if the other girl was talking to her. But after a minute of pondering, she nodded and replied a little bit too eagerly, “I’d love to.”

If it bothered Sooyoung, she didn’t voice it out loud.

They both ended up at a small coffee shop not too far from campus. That afternoon, Jiwoo learned a lot from Jiwoo. Time seemed to run twice as fast as they were talking. From their favorite colors to their first concerts. They realized that they know each other’s friends, that their circle is much tighter than they thought all along. Before they know it, it’s sunset and they chatted for about three hours. It felt like two minutes. 

“I don’t know if I’m reading this wrong,” Sooyoung looked down apologetically, “but I’d like to get to know you better… As a more than a friend.”

Jiwoo’s words were stuck in her throat. She had not expected the latter to be so straightforward. Sooyoung looked like a wounded animal as she mistook Jiwoo’s nervous quietness as a rejection.

“O-of course you don’t have to. If I’m honest, I can’t stop thinking about you and I see you everywhere. I’d love to take you out on a date—”

Jiwoo playfully cut her off.

“So you mean this isn’t date number one?”

 

 

~

 

After that impromptu date, there where many more. And it took to the third one until Jiwoo’s mother asked why she’s been sounding so chirpy and why she’s been dressing nicer than usual. Jiwoo set out three different outfits on her bed, she called her mom from down stairs to help her sort her indecisive mind out.

“You seem happier than usual…” the older woman looked at her sharply, “do you have a secret boyfriend you’re hiding from me?” Her mother playfully accused. 

_More like a secret girlfriend_ , Jiwoo thought. “No, I've just been hanging out with the people in my study group, that’s all.” Jiwoo shrugged and tried to pay attention to her make up. 

“I haven’t watched 20 seasons of Law & Order for you to blatantly lie in my face,” her mother joked, “look I won’t judge you, I don’t care if he’s in a biker gang or if he has tattoos or if he pours the milk before the cereal. You know I don’t judge, that’s your father’s job.” She reassured.

“It’s nothing mom, I promise.”

“ _Fine_ , if you don’t want to tell me I won’t pry. Just don’t get in trouble and _don’t_ bring home any babies until you’re thirty.” She chuckled.

“Bold of you to think I’ll still be living here when I’m thirty.” Jiwoo laughed.

Her eyes widened comically, “Hey! Rent is high in Seoul. Is that not why you still live with me instead of the dorms?”

“Mom, I still live with you because I can’t flip a pancake without setting the stove of fire.” Jiwoo’s mom was about to nag her for not knowing how to cook for the millionth time but her phone rang with a message. 

**_SooSoo: hey, we still up for today at 6?_ **

**_Jiwoo: Yeah, we’ll meet up at the entrance  
right?_ **

**_SooSoo: actually i was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up?_ **

****_Jiwoo: Oh  
Where?  
At my house?_

**_SooSoo: duh lol where else, dumbo_ **

**_Jiwoo: Hey! I’ll have you know I’m pretty smart ( >~<)/_ **

**_SooSoo: ur so cute omg  
_ **

“He’s right, you _are_ cute. But you got that from me.” A voice said over her shoulder. Jiwoo’s heart leaped out of her chest. She dropped her phone in her lap and turned to look at the culprit. Her mother was holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

“Mom!”

“You’re so easy to scare.” Her mother calmed down, “but it’s okay, I’ll stay out of your hair.” Jiwoo shook her head at her mother’s antics and checked her phone to see if the screen cracked. 

About fifteen minutes of pondering later and Jiwoo chose the outfit with a blue plaid skirt, white shirt and black bomber jacket. Just as she was about to fly out of the door. Her mother grabbed her by the shoulder and shrugged the jacket off her shoulders. Jiwoo was about to roll her eyes for the tenth time.

“Dating tip: don’t wear a jacket, he’ll be obligated to give you one if it gets cold.” She said as she took Jiwoo’s jacket and kissed her on the forehead, “I have a night shift at the restaurant, so get home before 2:00 AM.”

Jiwoo hugged her mom in response, “Thanks for the advice, but this isn’t That 70’s show mom. I doubt sh- I mean he’ll give me his jacket.” The younger girl tried to cover up her panic with a giggle. Her mother narrowed her eyes quizzically, but she didn’t say anything about it.

“I expect to see you sleeping peacefully when I get back,” The older woman said sternly. Jiwoo was about to say something stupid to save herself, but her mother’s face changed in a flash as she smiled warmly.

“I also expect to see a new jacket hanging on the coat rack.”

 

~

 

It never occurred to Jiwoo just how important it was for her to be good at roller skating until Sooyoung brought her to the middle of rink. There was an old Madonna song booming through the speakers.

Sooyoung held her hand the whole time, so she had no time to process the fact that the latter was dancing. Sooyoung did spins, jumps and a ballet pirouette Jiwoo did not know the name of. Many people stopped and watched her dance as if no one else in the world possessed that ability.

There was a certain spin, faster than the others, where Sooyoung skirt lifted higher than usual. Her pink lace undergarment peeked out for half a second. The woven pattern sat so prettily in the older girl’s skin. Jiwoo wondered where the rest of it stopped. She ducked her head down in embarrassment for thinking those types of things in public.

Sooyoung began skating closer to her, furrowing her eyebrows and jutting out her bottom lip. She pulled Jiwoo closer by the elbow and asked, “Why won’t you skate with me?”

“Is this you trying to be cute?” The younger girl retaliated, trying to change the subject.

“Don’t answer my question with a question.” said Sooyoung with a playful grin. The retro fluorescent lights made her shine like some sort of otherworldly creature. From where she was standing, the lights spun in a circular motion that made it look like there was a halo around her head. Sooyoung looked like an angel, and unfortunately Jiwoo was just a mere human being, trying to get through life without getting lost in the background.

“I’m not so good at skating.” Jiwoo admitted in defeat. Sooyoung looked anything but appalled and pulled her even closer. Close enough that all the strangers in that room had an inclination that those two girls were more than just there to roller skate.

“I can teach you some tricks.” Sooyoung said as she swiftly skated behind the younger girl. Her taller height being an advantage when she wrapped her arms around Jiwoo’s waist, “you just have to glide smoothly, don’t put pressure in your knees,” tucking a strand of Jiwoo’s hair behind her ear, “let go of the tension in your shoulders…” Sooyoung trailed off into some more encouraging words. 

However, all of Jiwoo’s brain went into panic mode. She has no doubt the older girl can feel her heart racing at maximum speed from the proximity they are in. Every sound becomes static white noise as the only thing she can hear is sooyoung whispering in her ear.

Lost in trance Jiwoo turns to her right and her face meets with Sooyoung. The older girl gave her yet another one of her eye-blinding smiles. Jiwoo sighed, _it cannot get any better than this._

“... Plus, if you fall, I’ll just be there to catch you.”

 

_~_

 

“So… what’s your favorite movie?” Sooyoung asked.

“Hmmm, I dunno. I think maybe it’s _Before Sunrise_.”

“I haven’t watched that movie. Is it old?”

Jiwoo was lost in thought, “I mean, if you consider 1995 old, then yes.. I guess?”

“Cool. Don’t give me spoilers. We should watch it for our next date.” Sooyoung glanced at Jiwoo fondly. Maybe if the other wasn’t so infatuated with her, she would’ve noticed how the older girl was trying to hide her nervousness by playing with the hem of her skirt. 

“You wanna go on another date with me?”

“Of course,” Sooyoung said in an obvious tone, “you’re the most interesting person I’ve met in this town.”

Panicked, Jiwoo said a rushed, “you too.” instead of “ _thank you_ ” Sooyoung noticed her jitteriness and chuckled to herself.

“Well, I should probably take you home now. Ya know, before they kick us out.” Sooyoung said with a somber sounding tone.

Jiwoo was left wordless yet again and simply nodded. Untying her roller skates, she briefly recapped the night. They skated, talked, ate food, skated some more, and now they’re leaving. Even though it was a relatively meaningful night, it still felt like something was missing.

While Sooyoung stood up to return their skates to the pink haired lady at the counter. Jiwoo basked in a bittersweet bliss. She’s going to go home and there will be no borrowed jacket hanging on the coat rack. She’s been ignoring all of her friend’s texts throughout the night. And worse of all, there’s something _missing_ in the air. And she can’t pinpoint it.

“You ready to go?”

“Ready as ever.” She says, but doesn’t mean it. Once they finally step outside, the cold autumn wind chills Jiwoo to the bone. She falters in her steps for a second.

Sooyoung notices that the shorter girl is behind and exclaims, “Oh god, you’re shivering.” She runs up to Jiwoo and frantically takes off her bomber jacket. Before Jiwoo refuses she says, “And don’t you dare think of saying you’re not cold. It’s been less than a minute and you feel like ice.”

Jiwoo nervously laughs for the millionth time as Sooyoung takes her hands in hers and rubs them to create friction for warmth. She’s seen this in a couple of romance movies, surprised that there’s actual people who are this romantic in real life. She quirks at smile as they walk to Sooyoung’s car. _John Hughes must be having a blast directing my life in an alternate universe_ she thinks.

For the first time in the night, Sooyoung looks like she’s searching for words to say. Jiwoo feels as though she is looking at a mirror. So she happily stands at the side of the girl’s car and waits for her to gather her words.

The words don’t come, but both girls have inched closer and closer to each other without noticing it. As if they are being pulled by gravity. As if it was predestined that they’d meet in a sea of overworked young adults. For this night was always meant to be theirs, as if that skating rink had no existing value before they rolled around the rink floor on this night.

They are so close that if Jiwoo tried, she could count every eyelash on Sooyoung’s almond eyes. They are so close that it’s too close not to know where this closeness will lead them. They are so close that Sooyoung can see every dip and hue of Jiwoo’s lips. 

As Sooyoung softly cradles Jiwoo’s face, she paused as if to ask, “ _Is this okay_?” and Jiwoo’s desperate eyes relentlessly agree with the unnamed question. She surprisingly takes initiative and crashes her lips against the latter. There are no fireworks or butterflies in her stomach. But this shiver runs down from her spine to the tip of her toes. Not because it’s cold, definitely not.

Sooyoung parts slightly to catch her breath. Before the other can say anything, she dives back in. Now Jiwoo’s back is leaning against Sooyoung’s car, holding onto the nape of her hair. She takes a risk and bites Sooyoung’s plump lips, feels her smile against the kiss. Sooyoung sighs as she kisses the smaller girl with more fervor, as if she were to disappear.

Sooyoung’s hands move from Jiwoo’s face to her waist, gripping them tightly, pulling them even closer than before. Once they break away from their kiss, they embrace each other tightly. Jiwoo rests her head on Sooyoung’s clavicles and sighs happily. Jiwoo can hear the exact pace of the other girl’s ferocious heart beat and she knows Sooyoung can hear hers too.

It feels like light years after they pull back. They both shake with giggles before getting in the car. On the way home, Jiwoo thinks that she found what she was looking for. Stealing glances and shy smiles led to her first kiss. It seems like Sooyoung’s going to keep checking off all the “ _firsts_ ” in her life and she wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof you made it to the end!! congrats. Feedback would be very much appreciated so please comment your thoughts on the story so far, hit that kudos button and (edit) again I’m soooo sorry if you’re one of the people waiting for this story to continue. I genuinely ran out of ideas, don’t hate me. Stan Loona.


End file.
